ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Nirvana
Expectaions I hope this can compare to Bahamut's Staff . -3 Perp and some MP would be hot , or - 50% perp like Carby Mitts . Since Claustrum isn't all that impressive for BLMs or SMNs and all Jobs have a Specific weapon , i can only hope they will be quite gangster .--MIKUMARU 17:28, 12 May 2008 (UTC) i agree also a thinker is the smn only ws what effect will we get cost - avatar attack acc+ aftermath? i hope its good of ill just get rdm sword Redchaos 16:33, 3 September 2008 (UTC) looks like i nailed the aftermath but under estimated the rest i now know my purpose in life Accuracy+30 Avatar perpetuation cost -4 Avatar: "Magic Atk. Bonus"+20 "Garland of Bliss" Aftermath (Incl. Avatars): Inc. Acc./Atk., Occ. attacks twice (Yes, please)Bahamut's Staff just dont cut it anymore! same for my astral signa too Redchaos 17:23, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Bahamut's Staff just got owned. --Lordshadow 20:33, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Loss of MP and Summoning Magic Skill+ really makes me question if this is all that much better than Bahamut's Staff. --Mitsukai-Hawke 11:40, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Bye Bye Bahamut , Helllloooo Nirvana !! - 4 Perp !! Star Sybil o.O . Hell yea Bahamut's Staff got Owned .Thank You Square . Nysul assault anyone ?--MIKUMARU 18:18, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Nysul isle assault yes,please Redchaos 3/3 Merit Pacts and 5/5 Avatar Magic Attack now look a lot better :D 19:41, 23 February 2009 (UTC) The biggest, and most useful, attraction of this weapon isn't obvious at first. This is the only item in the game that will allow Summoners to summon Diabolos w/ Refresh. Yes, you can do this with certain other equips like the AF2 Body, but those items are situational. Nirvana is the only way to have a permanent Diabolos w/ Refresh through equipment, Auto-Refresh, and the newly added Avatar's Favor. --Aoisa 23:50, December 23, 2009 (UTC) @ Aoisa, you don't need Nirvana to get Diabolos with 1mp/tic refresh. This can be achieved with +48 skill and -7 perp from gear and/or merits (in the case of skill). You can achieve the -7 perp from gear by using -3 staves (HQ or Bahamut's), -2 body (Penance or ACP), Ring, and AF+1 feet. You do not need relic head or body. If you have capped skill merits you can also bypass some of the rarer pieces of gear, but all of them are arguably easier to get than a Nirvana. *I did some research before I'd posted, and the most I could fathomably achieve without Nirvana was -7 perpetuation and +37 summoning skill. After a little review of what I already had written down, I now realize I forgot to add in merits for summoning skill. ^^; So yes, you are absolutely right. And now I have a renewed vigor to go after this, seeing as I wouldn't need Nirvana for it, haha. I'd still like to get it, but I'm not likely to be able to get that kind of dedication to the game while still in school. <.>;... --Aoisa 13:47, February 22, 2010 (UTC)